muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6 (1974-1975)
dismay).]] (pictured), Arthur Ashe, The Pointer Sisters, Richie Havens, José Feliciano, and Helen Reddy.]] perform "Telephone Rock."]] makes his first appearance this season.]] "]] looks for "agua" in the desert.]] "]] "]] "]] Sesame Street Season 6 aired from November 4, 1974 to May 2, 1975. Overview The curriculum for Season 6 is focusing on affect behavior, divergent thinking, career awareness, and social interactions.Lewiston Evening Journal: Sesame Street Will Begin Its Sixth Season On Monday Episodes Episodes 0666 - 0795 (130 episodes) * Episode 0666 -- 6th season premiere * Episode 0667 -- David is too sleepy to take care of Hooper's Store. * Episode 0668 -- Oscar the Grouch is delighted by the rainy day outside, until his can blows away. * Episode 0669 -- Sam the Robot tries to act like a grandmother. * Episode 0670 -- Big Bird tries to leave a trail of bread crumbs so he won't get lost. * Episode 0671 -- Oscar invites Bob into his trash can. * Episode 0672 -- Oscar gets his hand stuck in a jar * Episode 0673 -- Big Bird writes a love note to Maria. * Episode 0674 -- The Amazing Mumford decides that he's all washed up as a magician. * Episode 0675 -- Count von Count helps Big Bird write a poem. * Episode 0676 -- Big Bird imagines that he's living one hundred years ago / Oscar the Grouch charges a nickel for an argument * Episode 0677 -- Oscar is afraid of thunder. * Episode 0678 -- Sam the Robot confuses everyone by imitating sounds. * Episode 0679 -- The Count counts things in Oscar's trash can. * Episode 0680 -- Biff and Sully repair underground pipes. * Episode 0681 -- The Count helps Luis by putting away nails and screws. * Episode 0682 -- Big Bird helps David to keep from falling asleep. * Episode 0683 -- Oscar impersonates other people on the Street to avoid being bothered. * Episode 0684 -- Cookie Monster becomes a cookie watcher. * Episode 0685 -- Oscar disagrees with Luis' decisions as an umpire. * Episode 0686 -- Oscar plants a tree in front of his trash can. * Episode 0687 -- Linda and the Theatre of the Deaf put on a show. * Episode 0688 -- Sam the Machine plays a game with Oscar. * Episode 0689 -- Oscar sets off an explosion in his trash can. * Episode 0690 -- Maria hits her finger with a hammer. * Episode 0691 -- Maria imagines that she's a bus driver. * Episode 0692 -- Oscar is expecting a group of Grouches from Cincinnati. * Episode 0693 -- Bert loses his favorite bottlecap. * Episode 0694 -- Biff and Sully share a soda. * Episode 0695 -- Oscar opens a Break-It Shop. * Episode 0696 -- Oscar reprograms Sam the Robot. * Episode 0697 -- Big Bird, Gordon and the Kids play in a cold playground. * Episode 0698 -- Oscar the Grouch has the "quiet quibbles". * Episode 0699 -- Oscar makes a mess of the newspapers. * Episode 0700 -- Maria borrows a cup of sugar from Oscar's kitchen. * Episode 0701 -- David sells sets of books about 4 and Q. * Episode 0702 -- Maria gets a job as a construction worker. * Episode 0703 -- Big Bird builds an airplane. * Episode 0704 -- Oscar plays the trumpet. * Episode 0705 -- Grover recycles newspapers and magazines. * Episode 0706 -- David tries to learn Spanish. * Episode 0707 -- Oscar hates his alarm clock. * Episode 0708 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus loses every game that he plays with Big Bird. * Episode 0709 -- Herry Monster makes a mess of Hooper's Store. * Episode 0710 -- Oscar opens a Grouch school. * Episode 0711 -- Sam the Robot celebrates the day he was wired. * Episode 0712 -- Grover wants to visit with people. * Episode 0713 -- Big Bird gives everybody gifts. * Episode 0714 -- Oscar plays awful noises on his tape recorder. * Episode 0715 -- The Count threatens to give up counting. * Episode 0716 -- The Count has a new vehicle, the Countmobile. * Episode 0717 -- Big Bird tries to make sure he gets a good night's sleep. * Episode 0718 -- The Count helps out at Hooper's Store. * Episode 0719 -- Reverend Kirkpatrick and Ed Lipton visit the Street. * Episode 0720 -- The Muppets express themselves using pencils. * Episode 0721 -- The Count looks for a job. * Episode 0722 -- Oscar buys paintings at the Grouch Fair. * Episode 0723 -- Bad Barney blackmails Big Bird. * Episode 0724 -- Big Bird wants to send flowers to Susan's sick mother. * Episode 0725 -- David leaves Cookie Monster in charge of Hooper's Store. * Episode 0726 -- Big Bird makes birdseed cookies. * Episode 0727 -- Big Bird babysits an egg, which hatches. * Episode 0728 -- Bob and Big Bird discuss which is better to have, a beak or a nose. * Episode 0729 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus practices feelings. * Episode 0730 -- Sam the Robot demonstrates some and more. * Episode 0731 -- Oscar pretends to be a pirate. * Episode 0732 -- A Prince visits the Street to rescue a lady in distress. * Episode 0733 -- The Count promises Luis that he won't count for the whole day. * Episode 0734 -- Big Bird presents "The Number Four Show". * Episode 0735 -- The Count cries when there's nothing to count * Episode 0736 -- Herry Monster gets a box of bricks as a gift * Episode 0737 -- Oscar helps David talk about the letter N. * Episode 0738 -- The Count visits Hooper's Store to find something to count. * Episode 0739 -- Herry shows off how strong he is. * Episode 0740 -- Big Bird tries to prove that he's old enough to do anything. * Episode 0741 -- Pete Seeger visits the Street again. * Episode 0742 -- Cookie Monster tries to find a cookie blindfolded. * Episode 0743 -- Oscar calls the Grouch Market. * Episode 0744 -- The Count follows an ant in hopes of counting a million ants * Episode 0745 -- Big Bird's cousin Herman visits. * Episode 0746 -- Snuffleupagus tries to introduce himself to Mr. Hooper. * Episode 0747 -- Big Bird wants to learn about clocks. * Episode 0748 * Episode 0749 -- Oscar has a symphony orchestra in his trash can. * Episode 0750 -- Oscar doesn't want David to become a lawyer. * Episode 0751 -- The Count celebrates National Counting Day. * Episode 0752 -- Sam the Robot tries to play music for David. * Episode 0753 -- Biff and Sully try to move Susan's piano. * Episode 0754 -- Oscar makes believe that he has duck pox. * Episode 0755 -- Oscar pretends that it's night. * Episode 0756 -- Oscar moves away from 123 Sesame Street and tries to find a new roommate. * Episode 0757 -- Big Bird presents a rhyming show. * Episode 0758 -- Big Bird is offended by Simon Soundman. * Episode 0759 -- The Count wants to stay awake at night and count stars. * Episode 0760 -- Herry joins in a game of Kick the Can. * Episode 0761 -- Big Bird is locked in Hooper's Store. * Episode 0762 -- Gordon helps Big Bird think of L words. * Episode 0763 -- José Feliciano visits Sesame Street. * Episode 0764 -- Big Bird goes to the store for milk and birdseed. * Episode 0765 -- Herry Monster gets mad at Luis and Susan. * Episode 0766 -- Snuffy and the kids play London Bridge (repeat) * Episode 0767 -- Luis makes a phone call with Sam the Robot. (repeat) * Episode 0768 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus brings a Snuffy-sized trash can to Sesame Street. (repeat) * Episode 0769 -- Snuffleupagus drinks soapy water from a bucket. (repeat) * Episode 0770 -- Maria and Big Bird play a rhyming game. (repeat) * Episode 0771 -- Oscar warns everyone that it's going to rain. (repeat) * Episode 0772 -- Big Bird makes his own drum. (repeat) * Episode 0773 -- Sam the Robot makes lunch. (repeat) * Episode 0774 -- Big Bird offers to be Luis' songbird. (repeat) * Episode 0775 -- Sam the Robot tries to make a handball. (repeat) * Episode 0776 -- Luis, Susan and the kids work together to clean the street. (repeat) * Episode 0777 -- Susan tests Big Bird's memory. (repeat) * Episode 0778 -- Cookie Monster tries to trick David for a box of cookies. (repeat) * Episode 0779 -- Oscar gets a job as a dishwasher. (repeat) * Episode 0780 -- Oscar invents a noise machine. (repeat) * Episode 0781 -- Oscar is tired of people dumping garbage in his can. (repeat) * Episode 0782 -- Luis buys a new hat. (repeat) * Episode 0783 -- Oscar wins the Grouch of the Year Award (repeat) * Episode 0784 -- Big Bird redecorates Hooper's Store to give it bird appeal. (repeat) * Episode 0785 -- Big Bird pretends to be a woodpecker. (repeat) * Episode 0786 -- Mr. Hooper loses his glasses. (repeat) * Episode 0787 -- Oscar builds a hat rack. (repeat) * Episode 0788 -- Maria and David play ping-pong. (repeat) * Episode 0789 -- David tries to study for a law school exam. (repeat) * Episode 0790 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus does animal imitations. (repeat) * Episode 0791 -- Mr. Hooper finds Snuffleupagus' postcard. (repeat) * Episode 0792 -- Oscar conducts the Grouch Philharmonic Orchestra. (repeat) * Episode 0793 -- Slimey the Worm has disappeared. (repeat) * Episode 0794 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus can't find anyone to play with. (repeat) * Episode 0795 -- 6th season finale; The Count counts water drops and leaves. (repeat) Notes *Sam Pottle replaces Joe Raposo as music director this season. *Starting this season, Roscoe Orman takes over the role of Gordon. *This season introduces a new credit crawl featuring the drive through the countryside. This credit crawl would be used up until season 9. *This is the last season Jerry Juhl worked on as a writer. *This is also the final season to have animated opening number sequences. *This season introduces a practice in which episodes that aired two seasons before are recycled and combined with a different set of inserts to create whole new episodes. Cast Cast :Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Fran Brill (uncredited) Guest Stars :Arthur Ashe, José Feliciano, Richie Havens, Reverend Kirkpatrick, Ed Lipton, Zero Mostel,Lewiston Evening Journal: Sesame Street Will Begin Its Sixth Season On Monday Richard Pryor, Helen Reddy, Pete Seeger, The Pointer Sisters Characters Humans :David, Luis, Mr. Hooper, Susan, Maria, Bob, Gordon Muppets :The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Bad Bart, Bert, Betty Lou, Biff, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Don Music, Ernie, Farley, Frazzle, Fred the Wonder Horse, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Guy Smiley, Hard Head Henry Harris, Harvey Kneeslapper, Herry Monster, Mr. Johnson, Kermit the Frog, Lefty the Salesman, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats, Little Jerry and the Monotones, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Rodeo Rosie, Roosevelt Franklin, Sam the Robot, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Slimey, Smart Tina, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sully, Suzetta, The Tarnish Brothers, The Twiddlebugs Credits *Executive Producer: Jon Stone *Producer: Dulcy Singer *Directors: Robert Myhrum, Stan Lathan *Writers: Norman Stiles, and Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joseph A. Bailey, David Korr, Paul D. Zimmerman *Special Muppet Material by: Jerry Juhl *Music Director: Sam Pottle *Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner *Film Production: Madeline Anderson *Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso *Associate Director: Emily Squires *Assistants to the Producer: Shelley Herman, Amy Hutchings *Production Assistants: Selvin Evans, Judy Freudberg, Jane L. Delgado *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Managers: Jimmy Baylor, Lisa Simon *Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi *Costume Designer: Domingo Rodriguez *Graphics: Gerri Brioso *Illustrations: Janice Carden *Senior Scenic Artist: Victor Di Napoli *Unit Manager: Glenda Jones *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer *Lighting Director: George Riesenberger *Sound Effects: Barbara Wood *Audio: Bryan Keen *Video: Bob Squittieri *Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchison *Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick *Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick *Vice President of Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Associate Director of Research: Patricia Hayes *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 06